gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gysella Staunton
Gysella Staunton of House Staunton is the second born child and only daughter to Lord Denys and Lady Lanna Staunton. She resides in Rook's Rest, the seat of House Staunton, with her parents and elder brother, the future Lord of Rook's Rest, Jon. History Gysella was born and raised in Rook's Rest, the only daughter amidst three sons. Growing up, she was raised to respect the Faith of the Seven, alongside her baseborn cousin, Joanna Waters. The two girls had a feudal relationship, with Joanna trying to outdo her younger cousin at everything. At the age of six-and-one, Gysella was betrothed to a Jamie Hogg, of House Hogg, but died from a horrible case of smallpox. Since then, it has been hard for Denys and Lanna to find a husband for their only daughter. Important Events Sixth Era Gysella has become agitated with her cousin, Joanna, who has since married her eldest brother, Jon, to further secure his future title of Lord of Rook's Rest. Joanna now lives in Rook's Rest, along with knights who are loyal to her. Lord Denys is eager to have Gysella wedded and bedded before he dies, so after receiving a further three rejection letters of betrothal for his daughter, Denys decides to pen enough letters to send throughout the whole of the Seven Kingdoms, offering his daughter's hand to anyone willing to take it. This notion infuriates Gysella, who, for some time now, has been considering either a lifetime of loneliness or the life of a Septa: two lifestyles her father despises. After a conversation with her brother and the resident Septon of Rook's Rest, Gysella informs her father that she now wishes to become a wife. Jon arranges for her to wed Ser Walter, a household knight. At the end of the sixth era, the wedding arrangements kicked off with Lanna announcing that her brother Erren will also be in attendance. Eight Era Gysella expresses her sadness about being married to a stranger by drinking her emotions away. Meanwhile, she is completely unaware that her father is dying, meaning her brother will soon take over as the house head. She spends a few days before her marriage to Ser Walter in solitude, writing letters to her aunt. Eventually, Walter and Gysella are married in the middle of winter in a quiet ceremony between family and local smallfolk. During the celebration, Denys speaks with his daughter privately where he apologies for his unfair treatment towards her and expresses how proud he is of the woman she has become. Quotes "The truth of the matter is this: there is nothing for you here in Rook's Rest." - Lord Denys in conversation with his daughter. "I did not mean to anger you father, but you know that I do not want to... that life has never intrigued me." - Gysella in conversation with her father. Family Denys Staunton, father Lanna Staunton, mother Jon Staunton, brother Lucias Staunton, brother Myles Staunton, brother Joanna Staunton (formerly Waters), cousin/good-sister Septa Staunton, aunt Walter, husband Category:Characters Category:Crownlands Category:Staunton